trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ChronoPhiliac
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = wEll nOw thIs Is An AwkwArd sItUAtIOn }} Be the time freak Your name is MAYALU MORDER. You have a obsession fascination with SAND-FILLED GRAVITY-BASED TIMEPIECES. You have spent many sweeps AMASSING YOUR COLLECTION. Your obsession fascination extends into one of TIME ITSELF. You have come up with numerous THEORIES about ALTERNATE TIMELINES, even though that's just RIDICULOUS. There's only ONE TIMELINE, AND THAT'S YOURS. It's fun to imagine though. You spend the majority of your free time either feeding the obsession COLLECTING MORE TIMEPIECES or DRAWING, a hobby that you FUCKING SUCK AT because your arms have a tendency to RANDOMLY FLIP THE FUCK OUT. You love the few people who will tolerate your fucking psychopathy HISSY FITS with all of your blood-pumper. You can count them on one hand, but you LOVE THEM REGARDLESS. Before you had friends, you had a tendency to murder FREE TROLLS' MINDS FROM THEIR MORTAL BODIES WITH A SHARP OBJECT if they pushed you too far. Thanks to your MOIRAIL though, these habits have died off. Your trolltag is chronoPhiliac and yOU spEAk In A fAIrly UnstAblE mAnnEr Personality Mayalu is usually a pretty sweet troll and avoids violence whenever possible. If she's pushed too far, however, she will not hesitate to attack and kill. Her emotions have two settings: either consumed by any given emotion or complete apathy. There is no in between. This causes her to be a little bit obsessive over everything, particularly anything related to time and her flush crush. She was once a twelve-year-old's interpretation of a yandere (kill kill kill, blood blood blood, murder murder murder, not paying any attention to the sweet side), but has since left those habits behind. When asked about these old habits, she responds with, "I dIdn't knOw It wAs wrOng. I'm sOrry. cAn wE nOt dIscUss thIs AnymOrE?" Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Mayalu was the last player to enter the game, and nearly didn't make it in time, as her server player (who was also her flush crush) was a bit reluctant about bringing her in. He changed his mind at the last second and she proceeded to join her friends in the game. A bit heartbroken by the fact that her flush crush didn't want to bring her in, she started slaughtering imps left and right before suddenly being overcome by guilt. She then proceeded to hold a funeral for her fallen enemies. As the resident Time Player, her planet was home to their session's Scratch construct, a huge array of multi-colored gears called the Clockwork Medley. They very nearly needed to use it due to the large amount of failures and close calls, but they very narrowly succeeded, until they didn't. Trivia *Mayalu's quirk is a reference to the song iNSaNiTY. When calm, shE typEs In cOmplEtE lOwErcAsE, sAvE fOr thE vOwEls (sAnIty). When scared, angry, or just upset, iT CoMPLeTLY ReVeRSeS (iNSaNiTY). *Her first name comes from the Nepali word Māyālu, meaning loving, which refers to her feelings towards those who care about her. *Her last name is the German word for murderer, referring to her past violent tendencies. *She hates pretty much everything about herself (specifically her shaky voice, random arm spazzums, and past actions), and is horrified at her past murders. She tries to avoid discussing it whenever possible. *While she is obsessed with collecting hourglasses, she has no such interests in other time-telling devices. *Her God Tier wings have an hourglass-esque design. They're the same shape, they're hollow, and the darker parts move around depending on which way is down. Gallery Stop making out-0.png|THiS iS aN eXTReMeLY iNaPPRoPRiaTe TiMe FoR You To Be MaKiNG ouT WiTH YouR MaTeSPRiT! Category:8luh 8luh huge 8itch Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Land dweller